Fighting Fate
by melinda08
Summary: Max must face his feelings when Fran announces her engagement to another man.


Fran was simply one of the most breathtaking women Max had ever seen in his life. Whereas Sara had been classically beautiful in every way, Fran was gorgeous, there was no denying it. His every masculine sense was awakened every time she walked into the room. It was all he could do to keep from taking her into his bedroom whenever she looked at him with those rather large brown expertly mascaraed eyes of hers. How he'd restrained himself this long he'd never knew. She was a very sensual woman, and he knew that she knew it.

Part of Max felt as if he would be betraying Sara if he were to move on. That was something only he could reconcile with himself. He'd told himself many times that she'd want him to be happy, and Fran definitely did that for him. Niles had dropped many hints that Sara would want him to go on with his life. Max pretended that he hadn't heard his butler, but he did. Niles was wise, and he knew Sara as well as Max did. Not a day went by that he didn't miss his wife. It wasn't fair that she was taken from his and the kids so early in the children's life. They, and especially Grace, never really got a chance to know her. She wasn't perfect, and Max knew that it wasn't fair to idolize her, but she was a light in his life that had been snuffed out way too soon.

And then Fran had waltzed into their lives with her short skirts and high heels and big hair. Never had he seen anyone quite like her in his life. On paper they never should have worked. She was loud and forward to put it nicely; he was reserved and hesitant to make any major decisions. He depended on the people in his life to run things while she was quite the independent woman. They say opposites attract, and in this case it seemed to be the case. There was most definitely a mutual attraction that seemed to be growing too difficult for Max to resist. Why he bothered to, he didn't know. It was as if fate had forced them together, with Niles and the kids lending a hand in keeping them there.

What was Max to do? Should he make a move and things were to fall apart, he would lose his best friend all over again, and he just didn't think he could handle that once more. And he hated to think what he that would do to the kids. It was bad enough that he couldn't handle it, but he had to put the needs of the kids first. What would Niles say? Niles would probably tell him that that was just a cover, that he was hiding behind his fears. Maybe Niles was right. Niles always had a way of cutting to the chase and seeing things that perhaps Max couldn't. But there was far too much at stake to make a casual mistake. There were lives at risk here- and then there was his heart.

It was twelve midnight, and he heard the door shut. He left his study and went out to investigate. He saw a smiling Fran leaning against the door, holding her hand against her heart.

"Miss Fine! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry Mistah Sheffield. It's just I was having such a good time that I lost track of time."

"I suppose it's okay."

"Well good night."

He started to walk away when he looked down at her hand and saw a suspicious looking ring on her left hand. "Miss Fine! Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"No. Is there something you'd like to know?"

"No." His pride got in the way of ever admitting to his jealousy. How could she not admit to him that she was getting married? How could she do this to him, rather to the children? Didn't she think he would notice? Didn't she think he would care?

"Good night Mista Sheffield."

"Good night Miss Fine." He started to walk away. "Miss Fine. Wait." They both started walking back towards each other.

"Mista Sheffield/ Miss Fine." They both stared at each other for a long time.

"Miss Fine… I can see that there's something major in your life. When exactly were you planning on telling me?" Max's formality was just a cover, a mask to hide his devastation. He prayed that she couldn't see through it on one hand but on the other he hoped that she would read his mind. Maybe she would change her mind… he was never good with his feelings. There was no easy way for him to ask her to stay but he couldn't hold her back from her dreams if that's what she really wanted.

"Mista Sheffield, I'm getting married, can you believe it? After all these years, I've finally found the one. I'm so happy!"

"After what, weeks of dating? Don't you think you two are rushing things a bit?" Max asked sarcastically.

"I know that he loves me and I love him. At least he's not afraid to tell me he loves me. He calls me by my first name," Fran said pointedly.

"I have respect for you. I choose not to put pressure on you and rush into something. I care about you far too much to rush into some half-brained scheme of a marriage just because he's the first man that's asked you." Max hated himself as soon as he heard himself, but he couldn't take it back.

Fran was shocked. How dare he say something like that to her, when he knew that her biggest dream was to be married and have a family of her own? "You know, once upon a time you were the man of my dreams and now you are the one person who's trying to crush them. I have nothing more to say to you. Good night!"

She stormed off, leaving Max to watch sadly as his love passed him by.

00000

Fran couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop crying. How could Max be so cruel? She'd given him the best years of her life and he couldn't support her when she needed him the most. He didn't want her but yet he didn't want anyone else to have her either. She knew that he was afraid but she'd never thought that he was cruel. She was sick of him and his playing games with her heart. Now she knew she was making the right decision. She didn't know for sure that Sam was the right man for her but if she didn't move on now she would forever stay stuck in the pattern of loving a man who couldn't commit to her. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Miss Fine… Fran… may I talk to you?"

Fran rolled over. "I am surprised you have anything to say to me. You were pretty hurtful downstairs."

"My darling, I know I said some terrible things that I wish I could take back. You see, I was so torn up with jealousy that I could hardly see straight."

"You- jealous?"

Max smiled. "Yes. You see, your fiancée is taking away the best part of my life for the past four years. And I hate myself for waiting all these years to tell you how I feel. I've been so scared of losing you that I've let it happen. And I have no one to blame but myself."

"It's not too late, Max."

He looked at her hopefully. "It's not?"

She took off the ring and set it on her dresser. "It's never too late for us."

Max cupped her face with his hands. "Fran my love. You don't know how much you mean to me. I've found happiness that I never thought was possible again. You've brought color in a gray world. You've taught me to laugh again, to love again. You've opened up my heart. I could spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much you mean to me. And what you've done for my children- no words can express my gratitude."

Fran smiled and felt a little teary eyed. All she had ever wanted to know was that Max appreciated her, and now she did. "Kiss me you big softy."

Max pulled her into his arms, where he gently kissed her lips. As their tongues met, his undid her ponytail with his hands, freeing her long wavy hair, the way he loved it. She sighed as he pulled his body closer to his. His hand cupped her breast, circling it with his thumb. Max kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. Fran massaged his inner thigh, touching him in a way that she knew that he might like. Feeling aroused, he removed her nightgown and took in the sight of her slender body. It had been so long since he had been with a woman that he was fearful that he might let her down. Sensing his fear, Fran decided that it was time to take the lead.

Fran removed his shirt and ran her hands along his muscular chest. After planting kisses along his strong jawline, she massaged the tension out of his shoulders. He was already fully aroused and she enjoyed feeling him for a few minutes, sensing the pleasure she was giving him. She removed his pants and underwear and climbed on top of him, moving in time with his natural rhythm. Max was pleased to bring her to her first climax, and was happy to discover that she was able to follow up with another one soon after. Feeling inspired, Fran decided to move around and lay down in order to further Max's enjoyment. She lay down and allowed Max to enter her, and soon he released, and then he collapsed beside her in exhaustion.

00000

Max still had difficulties expressing his emotions at times, but with a little coaching from Niles and Fran's belief in him, he eventually learned to show his affection more. After coming so close to losing Fran he vowed that he would do anything to keep her, even if it meant stepping out of his comfort zone and giving more of himself to his love. It wasn't easy, but he knew he had a love worth fighting for. Most importantly, he no longer felt he was betraying Sara. He knew that he owed it to himself and to those he loved to be happy, and he found that happiness with Fran. Most people were lucky to find happiness once in a lifetime; he had found it twice. He learned that he just couldn't fight fate after all.


End file.
